


Angelingus

by DC_Derringer



Series: Castiel Watches Porn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to give Dean a rim job, but Dean is hung up on being dirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelingus

Castiel was going to town on Dean’s cock, sucking it down and slurping noisily and hungrily on his shaft, moaning around it like the act itself gave him pleasure. He’d spent so much time trying to give Dean his first hummer, and so much time researching how to do it well, that it seemed a waste not to do it as often as he could. Besides, he rather thought he did in fact find it physically enjoyable, if the tent in his slacks was any indication.

With practice and experimentation, Castiel discovered there were many ways for him to pleasure Dean with his mouth. Oral sex was the most direct of course, but there was also kissing, which was incredibly wonderful, before, during, and after sex. And then there was biting, which could be teasing and playful, or hard and claiming. And he could bite anywhere; lips, earlobes, nipples, and if he was very, very, very gentle, he could even nip the head of Dean’s cock, and make the hunter hiss out a warning, even as pre-come dewed at the tip.

But there was one more way that he’d just recently learned about, that Dean had showed him, and he had thought it was amazing, delightful, and completely unique in sensation. He had enjoyed it so much, that he was now eager to show Dean what he had learned, and leave his lover in a squirming pile of bliss under his ministrations.

Castiel laved his tongue down the shaft of Dean’s cock, giving it open mouthed kisses as he moved down. At the bottom, was Dean’s heavy sac, drawn tight up against the base of his cock, swollen and looking like they would burst if they were squeezed hard enough. Castiel paid them a few moments of attention, pulling one into his mouth and sucking it lovingly. Dean bucked under that touch, too sensitive, but not complaining about it. Castiel ghosted ahead a little with his fingers, pressing against Dean’s perineum teasingly, and making the man moan lightly. Occasionally, he had fingered Dean while sucking him off, jamming his fingers inside Dean, rough and hard, finger fucking him until his come shot off into his mouth and left Dean a trembling wreck of pleasure. Castiel toyed with the idea, but kept to his plan.

Finally, Castiel moved lower, kissing just below Dean’s sac, tongued his perineum for a moment, and then, dipped his tongue between Dean’s cheeks to find the tight bud of muscles between and tasting it for the first time in his life.

And then his head was shoved back so forcefully, he almost fell off the foot of the bed.

“Cas! Whoa! What do you think you’re doing?” Dean was sitting up, panic in his eyes, and his hand thrust down between his legs, as though protecting his most sensitive parts.

“A rim job,” Castiel said plainly.

“You… Cas… You can’t just… stick your tongue in like that!” Dean said, embarrassment clear on his face.

“I’m sorry… Did I do it wrong?” Castiel asked, perplexed. He remembered how Dean had done it, and had watched some videos to pick up techniques. What had he done wrong?

“No, not wrong,” Dean said, calming down in the face of Castiel’s confusion. “It’s just… You know… I haven’t showered yet today…” Dean said, his cheeks bright red.

“So?” Castiel asked, still perplexed.

“So… It’s a little… dirty.”

Castiel gave Dean a head tilt, and then looked at Dean’s cock, which was still shiny with his saliva, since it had just been in his mouth. He gave Dean a meaningful look, to imply that Dean was doing strange human things he didn’t understand again.

“Cas, please don’t make me give you a human biology lesson,” Dean groaned, but when he got another look, he sighed. “Cas, you know how I have to eat all the time? And the food digests in my stomach? Well, you know the food has to come out again at some point, right?”

Castiel considered that for a moment, scrolling through the information he had about mammals and their digestive tracks, and then said; “Oh. You are worried about fecal matter.” Castiel paused for a moment, thinking some more. “But I can’t get sick from human diseases, so it doesn’t matter.” Castiel moved forward, pushing Dean’s legs apart again so he could get back to the rim job.

He was rebuffed again.

“Cas!” Dean scolded, closing his legs again, and holding Castiel back for good measure. “I feel grossed out about you doing it, even if you don’t care.”

Castiel huffed, annoyed. This was starting to feel like when he’d tried to give Dean his first hummer. “You didn’t have a problem giving me a rim job.”

“You don’t poop. You’re all sparkly clean inside.”

“Then we will get you sparkly clean inside, too,” Castiel said with determination, and before Dean could even ask what that meant he found himself standing in the motel shower with Castiel, and hot water was already pouring down on him.

“Cas!” Dean growled, his body jerking away from the heat, but had nowhere to go but against Castiel’s body. Castiel had the tiny bar of motel soap in his hands and was rubbing it until there was a thick lather. Without preamble, he stuck a soapy finger between Dean’s cheeks and pushed inside.

“Whoa! Little warning there!” Dean said, tensing up onto his toes as Castiel started cleaning him.

“Sorry. I am very eager to give you a rim job.”

“You are a very kinky and determined bastard sometimes,” Dean sighed, relaxing as Castiel fingered him with a soapy digit.

“I like giving you pleasure,” Castiel said in Dean’s ear, pushing a second finger in and finding Dean’s prostate, brushing it gently. 

“Yeah, don’t I know it,” Dean said, huffing out a sigh of pleasure as he pushed back against Castiel’s fingers.

Castiel worked his fingers in and out of Dean carefully, adding more soap, and working his other hand around the cleft of his ass, his perineum, balls, and cock, just to make sure everything Castiel wanted to lick and suck and taste was clean enough for Dean to be comfortable.

“OK, OK,” Dean said, his voice thick and husky. “Really, I think everything’s clean. Can we rinse off and get back to fooling around?”

Castiel angled the shower head to rinse Dean off, rinsing his genitals and the cleft of his ass easily, but still, soap was seeping out of his opening, and when Castiel pushed his fingers inside, he still felt how slick with soap Dean was. He was quite certain that wouldn’t taste good, and it might not even be healthy for Dean in the long run. He looked around the shower stall for inspiration.

“Problem?” Dean asked.

“There is still soap… inside,” Castiel said, his brow furrowed, but then his eyes lit on a small, empty bottle of motel shampoo. “Maybe this will help.”

Dean watched, perplexed as Castiel filled the bottle with water and rinsed it out a few times, until the water ran clear from the little spout. Then he filled it up again, and it disappeared from Dean’s sight. There was a question on his lips, but it turned into a squawk as the little bottle was suddenly shoved up his ass, and warm water was squirted inside.

“Dude! Warnings!”

“Sorry,” Castiel murmured, again. Once the bottle was empty, he pulled it away and waited, and waited a bit longer, and then he looked at Dean expectantly. 

“No way,” Dean said, his cheeks red, and it wasn’t from the hot water.

“Dean, you need to let it out.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t need to be here for that. This is right up there with me being on the toilet. That is a no share zone.”

“Dean,” Castiel said, rolling his eyes like Dean would. “I have seen and touched every inch of your body, down to the smallest molecule.”

“You ain’t seeing this. Go wait on the bed while I finish… rinsing.”

Castiel glared at Dean for a moment, about to resist, but then gave in and blinked out of the shower, appearing completely dry on the motel bed, where he waited for his lover, who was obnoxiously shy about the strangest things.

A few minutes later, Dean came out of the bathroom, still toweling off his hair after he’d patted his body dry. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this clean in my whole life.”

“Can I stick my tongue in your anus now?” Castiel asked, his patience wearing thin from all the delay.

“When you sweet talk me like that…” Dean said with his characteristic grin and stepped close enough to the bed so that Castiel could pull him down and lay him out on the bed, arranging Dean and his limbs just how he wanted him. He knelt between Dean’s legs, and then lifted up his hips, easily pulling Dean closer, so that he was propped up on Castiel’s thighs, his spread legs left wide open and tilted invitingly toward Castiel, who looked like he was ready for a feast. 

Castiel nuzzled his face into Dean’s groin and inhaled deeply, taking in the cheap scent of the motel soap that mixed with the clean smell of Dean’s skin. Castiel gave Dean a few preemptory licks and kisses, getting his cock hard and interested again, before he spread Dean’s legs wide to expose the tight little hole between his cheeks. Castiel leaned down eagerly, and kissed the tight bud of flesh, looking up into Dean’s eyes as he did so.

Dean was flushed already, excited from Castiel’s little touches, the way he moved him around easily, like a doll, and then that intimate touch between his cheeks that he’d never felt before. He let out a soft groan as Castiel continued to kiss him there, nuzzling gently, so that the rough scrape of a stubbled chin rubbed against his backside, a strangely arousing counterpoint to the soft feel of Castiel’s lips between his cheeks.

And then there was hot moisture, wiggling against him, and Dean sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, as Castiel started teasing him with his tongue. He’d had fingers, and toys, and even Castiel’s cock there, but it had always been a firm, penetrative pleasure. A tongue, that was very different. It left him squirming on Castiel’s lap, wanting more, deeper, harder.

“Nnng, Cas. Gimme more,” Dean groaned, reaching up to muss Castiel’s hair. Castiel hummed a sound of agreement, letting that vibrate around Dean’s rim, and then pushed his tongue inside, worming it past the tight ring of muscle to get a full taste of the most intimate part of Dean’s body. Castiel moaned with delight, stroking his tongue in and out, making Dean looser and wetter with each press of his tongue.

Beneath him, Dean had let out a flurry of expletives as Castiel started tongue fucking him, sliding that warm, flexible appendage inside him, in a way he hadn’t felt before. He’d done it to other lovers, including Castiel, and seen and felt their reactions, but now he really understood what all the fuss was about. It was soft and intimate, and at the same time, intense and invasive. Though Castiel’s tongue was smaller and softer than his cock, it could move more, and faster, flicking and tasting and teasing Dean in ways that were making his cock start dribbling pre-come all over his belly.

And the sounds Castiel was making, hot hungry, lewd noises, wet and lascivious sounding. It was making Dean’s stomach tie up in knots. It made him lick his lips and it made him feel hungry, too.

“Cas, I got an idea. C’mere,” Dean said with a playful smile on his lips. Castiel pulled away from his feast reluctantly, licking bright red lips, swollen from use. But he did as Dean requested and allowed the man to rearrange them, putting them head to foot, with Dean kneeling over Castiel’s face, and his own head between Castiel’s raised knees. Castiel studied the position for a moment, and then realization dawned on him. He looked up at Dean’s ass, still red and glistening from his earlier attentions. Castiel smirked, lifted his head, and went back to work.

Dean groaned as Castiel went right to it again, licking and sucking and making the nastiest noises between his cheeks. He took a moment to refocus his attention, trying to clear his head enough for the task at hand. He lowered his head and nuzzled Castiel’s cock, rigid between his legs. He suckled the tip for a moment, tasting his lover, and fondled his balls, tight and drawn up. And then he spread Castiel’s thighs further, dipped his head lower, and found Castiel’s own tight little bud, clean and dry, but twitching for touch.

“You got a cute little hole, Cas,” Dean said huskily. As he said it, Castiel’s hole twitched again, like it was begging for Dean. Dean couldn’t deny him, so he gave the little bud a long swipe with his tongue, getting it wet, and dredging a little stutter from Castiel. Dean did it again, getting Castiel sloppy and wet before he started focusing on the tight opening, working it with the tip of his tongue to make it loose and welcoming, and to make Castiel squirm beneath him.

The two were a tangle of writhing, moaning limbs, their noises muted into each other’s flesh, though the wet, sucking, hungry sounds were clear throughout the room. Dean was loud and voracious in his hunger, forceful and well practiced. Castiel’s noises were softer, more mewling, but no less hungry. Occasionally, his ardor was stuttered, as Dean overwhelmed him with pleasure, but he came back again, pushing deeper and harder, making Dean lose his head for a moment as well.

As an unspoken rule, cocks were left untouched, only getting the barest grazes from necks and shoulders, leaving both sticky with pre-come as their hips moved and grinded, seeking just a little more, a little more, to reach that peak.

Castiel was the first to come, though he would complain later that Dean cheated, having shoved his fingers into Castiel, beside his tongue and lips, to spread him wider and go deeper. The invasion had been too intense, and Castiel had crumpled, letting out a low cry into Dean’s skin as his cock shot upwards, splattering against Dean’s neck, covering him. Dean looked underneath him at Castiel’s wrecked expression, still teasing his fingers in and out of Castiel’s twitching hole.

A moment later, Castiel had caught his breath, and tugged Dean back, making him sit, and urging the hunter to grind himself against Castiel’s mouth. Castiel pushed up unceasingly, and Dean shuddered and writhed on top of him, pushing back and forth on his tongue, fucking the angel’s face.

Just a few more thrusts, and Dean was undone. Castiel hummed, making the muscles around the rim vibrate, and it pushed Dean over. His cock pulsed, all over Castiel’s chest, and his hole tightened around Castiel’s tongue, spasming his pleasure with each pulse of his cock.

Still panting and heaving, the two rearranged each other, until they were head to head, red faced and wet lipped from all their hard work. Castiel leaned in for a kiss, his lips brushing Dean’s for only a second, before Dean jerked away.

“C’mon, dude. You just had your mouth in my ass,” Dean complained. 

Castiel gave Dean a look of sheer and unadulterated disbelief. Then he gave Dean a determined looked, pushed him down, and shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

Dean only struggled for a minute, before he gave in to the kinky, determined angel.


End file.
